One shots, Never Separated
by innovator1
Summary: Umm, I basically explained why I made this in chapter 1. But these chapters are just funny ideas I come up with and try to write them down, and post it. Read and relax, or read and LAUGH.This is what this story was made for : It may corrilate with NS R


Title: One shots! Never Separated

Authors Note: I got no time to actually write a story at this moment. This is just to start it off. This is where I'm going to put my random ideas, of the twins in Never Separated. It actually might relate to the Main story of Never Separated, and it might not have anything to do with it at all! Just a read for entertainment… And I love entertainment. You know what I'll try to write a short story in 10 or 20 minutes and post it; let's see how good I do? But if I find it necessary I will put my "Important" fillers in the real plot line Of "Never Separated".

Chapter 1 Pie!

…

"Dufort, Dufort!" The twins yelled in Unison over and over again.

Dufort was sitting on the couch watching TV

"What?" Dufort responded simply

"Make us a pie!" Zeno demanded

"A yellow tail pie!" Zatch requested

"No a pumpkin pie!" Zeno demanded

"What about an apple pie?" Zatch asked

"No a cherry pie is way taster" Zeno stated while crossing his arms

For some reason Kiyo walked down stairs

"What about a cream pie?" Kiyo joked then went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"No! Ice-cream pie with chocolate filling" Zeno said while day dreaming

"Is that even possible?" Kiyo retorted, then walked upstairs

"Of course it is, Dufort can do it" Zeno explained

"I never had a Blueberry pie before…" Zatch said rubbing his stomach.

"What about an orange filling pie?" Zeno wondered

The twins looked at Dufort again.

"Please cook us a Pie Dufort!" Zatch asked politely

"Cook me a pie" Zeno demanded

Dufort sighed then got up off the couch and went into the kitchen

"YEAH!" Zatch and Zeno cheered delightfully

"Get out my Kitchen" Dufort demanded of the twins

"Ok" The twins said in unison and went into the living room to watch TV

2 hours later, numerous different kinds of smells could be smelt coming from the kitchen

"I'm hungry…" Zeno admitted

"I can't tell what kind of pie he's making" Zatch stated

"Me neither" Zeno said trying to point out the smells.

"DONE!" Dufort yelled.

Kiyo came down stairs to see what was cooking.

The three of them went into the kitchen to see 8 different pies lay out on the kitchen table, all of which Zeno, Zatch and Kiyo mentioned when they were talking about pies.

"You didn't have to make all of them…" Zeno sighed but still had a smile on his face

"Wow…umm where did you get all those ingredients?" Kiyo wondered

Dufort didn't answer his question

Everyone took one slice of the kind of pie they wanted and was about to walk away.

"I made more pie…and you're only taking 1 slice?" Dufort stated with a cold aura about him.

"Hmm?" Zeno responded while eating a slice of Blueberry pie

"Eat more!" Dufort demanded

"Sure!" Zatch responded while grabbing another slice of yellow tail pie.

"Umm…ok?" Zeno said then took a slice of apple pie

"I'm good with just one" Kiyo said while eating some apple pie.

Dufort glared at him

"But…I guess I'll seconds…" Kiyo said with a slightly freaked tone.

Kiyo took a slice of cherry pie

The group started to walk away again

"It's still not finished" Dufort responded

Zeno, Zatch, and Kiyo gave Dufort a confused look

"Huh?" They all said in unison

"What about the cream pie?" Dufort said holding it out.

Zeno grabbed the cream pie and slammed it into Kiyo's face.

"Their, we finished a pie" Zeno responded

"You son of…" Kiyo responded while wiping pie off his face.

"Finish my pies!" Dufort demanded

Everyone gulped

"Ok…" Everyone responded with a slightly scared attitude.

1 hour later and everyone was forced to eat Dufort's pies

"Don't ever ask Dufort to make pies again…" Zeno said as his stomach was bloated out, filled with pie.

"Yeah…" Kiyo responded while nearly falling asleep on the table.

"Unu…" Zatch mumbled then burped out some yellow tail pie.

…

Authors note: Yea! I finished this in 20 minutes!


End file.
